


Extra Letter

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [11]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa finds an extra letter at Scarecrow Hill</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“My romance senses are tingling,” said Louisa.

“Gross,” said Goldmist with a snort.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that!” said Louisa. She flicked his ear with her finger. He flicked it back in return. “There’s a love letter around here somewhere.”

“There it is,” said Goldmist. Louisa dismounted to retrieve it, then stopped and looked around.

“Huh. It feels like there’s another one here,” said Louisa. She walked towards Scarecrow Hill, and the feeling got stronger.

“You’re not going in there on your own, are you?” asked Goldmist. He trotted after her, nudging her lower back.

“Fine, you old worry-wart,” said Louisa with a roll of her eyes. She lifted herself up into the saddle, putting the first letter in her saddle bag.

“I just rescued you from the hands of GED yesterday, I have a right to worry,” said Goldmist.

“And I’m very grateful to you for it,” said Louisa. She patted his neck and then directed him up the winding hill.

At the top of the hill, Louisa saw the expected glimpse of white stuffed into the knothole of the ancient tree. She pulled it free. Like the other letters, the address had faded from the front.

“Don’t you feel even a little bad about snooping at the contents of the letter?” asked Goldmist, his ears twitching at the tell-tale sounds of Louisa tearing the envelope open.

“Well I did when I read that last one,” said Louisa. She shuddered. “Someone has a dominance kink.” She unfolded the letter and read it.

_“To my rival,_

_Only I guess you’re not really my rival. Maybe once upon a time. When the world was young, and so were we. I can’t call you the girl of my dreams, because I don’t dream. You can’t dream if you don’t sleep. I used to dream a long time ago. But now…_

_I’m getting carried away. Of course I am. I’m sorry. This is a love letter, it’s supposed to be a declaration of love! Not just me rambling. And I do. Love you, I mean. I love you and I miss you and I’m just so, so sorry for everything that’s happened between us. You’re much too good for me though._

_You are Lightning, a warrior, one of the chosen ones. A hero. And I am just a villain. It can never work between us. Yet I can’t stop myself from wanting and hoping that it does. I can’t stop thinking about you, even if it’s wrong. I love you. Please come here to our old meeting point. I will wait for you every night at midnight._

_Love,_

_~~Katja~~ ~~Kate~~ Your secret admirer”_

Louisa refolded the letter and put it back in the envelope.

“Who does that one go to?” asked Goldmist.

“Alex,” said Louisa. “Okay, Captain Brus first and then Alex.”

“Weren’t you on your way to Pi?” asked Goldmist.

“Right, yes,” said Louisa. “Okay, Pi and then Brus and then back to Alex.”

“And then quickly ride away from her and avoid Scarecrow Hill,” said Goldmist.

“Yep,” said Louisa with a giggle. “Come on, let’s go.” She only had to nudge Goldmist with her heels for him to set off for Pi’s at a gallop.


	2. Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex responds to the letter Louisa found.

Alex rode through the old iron gates of Scarecrow Hill. A few odd leaves crushed under Tin Can’s hooves, and her little pony snorted in delight.

“No time for frolicking, boy,” said Alex. “This is serious business.”

“Serious business? I thought that it’d be Concorde hearing about romance as serious business,” said Tin Can.

“Hey,” said Alex, smacking his neck lightly. “This business with Katja is serious.”

“Are you fighting her? No. So it’s not serious,” said Tin Can.

“Oh, shut up,” said Alex, blushing. Much as she tried to deny it to everyone else, she couldn’t deny it to herself. She’d even gone about this like one would with a date, even going so far as to make Katja wait a few days. Though now she was worried that maybe she’d waited too long.

“Well, if it makes you happy,” said Tin Can. He galloped up the hill, and Alex smiled even as she felt nerves twisting her stomach.

At last, Alex reached the top of the hill and dismounted. If she was going to talk to Katja, she wanted to do it on an even footing. Or as even as she could get, considering the fact that Katja wore high-heeled boots. She checked her watch. Midnight. Just as instructed.

It was almost like a fairy tale, the way Katja stepped out into a pool of moonlight. Realistically, Alex knew that she’d probably just stepped out from behind the tree. But she still had to wait for her heart to restart before she could speak.

“You came,” said Katja. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t.”

“You look really different,” said Alex. “But in a good way!” Pandoria had probably made her hair a few shades whiter, but she did look different. Kinder, almost. But maybe that was just because she was smiling. Really smiling.

“You’ve grown,” said Katja. Alex crossed her arms over her chest, and Katja blushed and stumbled even though she was just standing there. “Shit, I didn’t mean that.” She covered her face with her hands. “Start over?”

“Sure,” said Alex. She had to chuckle at Katja’s fierce blushing.

“It’s been a while,” said Katja. “Have you forgiven me?”

“It’s complicated,” said Alex. “I want to forgive you but you screwed up so much stuff. Mama was really upset and dad came back and they fought again.”

“I should’ve killed him when I had the chance,” said Katja. “Do you remember that day?”

“The day when my father found out that I’m gay? How can I forget?” said Alex. “It hurts to remember it but at the same time you were there. Defending me. You made him leave, and then…”

“I commanded him to walk away and then I just held you,” said Katja. She sat down at the base of the tree with her back to the trunk, and Alex sat down beside her.

“That sort of power must come in handy quite a bit,” said Alex. “Sometimes I used to doubt that you ever loved me. But seeing dad under your mind-control, I just knew that you never used that power to make me love you. Because you never got all glowy like that, and I never felt compelled to do anything.”

“Honestly, using my power in front of you like that was terrifying,” said Katja. “I thought for sure that you were going to figure out what I was or at least freak out and run away. But instead you-“

“I barely noticed at the time,” said Alex. “I was just so glad that he was gone. I only figured out the glowiness later.”

“Most people don’t see the glowiness,” said Katja. “You only could because you’re a Soul Rider.”

“If you saved me then, why didn’t you save me when the world was about to end?” asked Alex.

“But I did,” said Katja. “You got my message, didn’t you?”

“So you did send it on purpose,” said Alex. “But then why did you say all those things?”

“Would it sound lame if I said that Garnok compelled me to do it?” asked Katja.

“Yes,” said Alex. “Tell me the truth.”

“I thought that if I helped free Garnok, you four girls could kill him and finish it once and for all,” said Katja. “Then I’d be free to be with you.”

“You really think we could’ve killed him?” asked Alex. “Killing an actual monster isn’t as easy as killing a human one. Trust me, I know.”

“Even killing a human one isn’t easy,” said Katja. “I should’ve commanded your father to walk into the ocean until he drowned, but I couldn’t.”

“Why?” asked Alex. “He’s an asshole. You would’ve saved me a lot of hurt.”

“Would I?” asked Katja. “Say I kill your father, then what? You learn that I did it, you begin to fear me, Fripp uses it to turn you against me, you kill me out of revenge.”

“Not necessarily,” said Alex, but she could feel the lie. “Okay, maybe you’re right. I would’ve thanked you at the time, but…”

“You thanked me anyway,” said Katja. “And he did leave you alone for a few years. I just wanted him to stop hurting you with his words. I’d never seen you cry before.”

“I cried when you disappeared,” said Alex. “And when you broke up with me. But mostly after I banished you. I was beating myself up over it for weeks.”

“I was too,” said Katja. “I wanted to go to you and hold you before I left, but that would’ve sent you to Pandoria with me. Then it would be you stuck there instead of Anne.”

“Really?” said Alex. She reached out and touched Katja’s face. Katja let out a shaky sigh and leaned into her.

“Yeah,” said Katja. “For a while I was distraught, but then I sent you that message. I felt you break the seals and then the only thing missing was you. But at least you were safe. Was James okay?”

“Linda had to suppress his memories but eventually, yes,” said Alex. “He’s fine now. I wouldn’t let him see you but apart from that…” She shrugged. “Are you okay?”

“No,” said Katja. She trembled and laughed shakily. “But you’re here with me so I’ll be okay.” She must have looked as crazed as she felt, because Alex frowned in concern at her. But then she brought their faces closer together, her hand cupping Katja’s chin.

Katja had heard of those silly human stories where one kiss could be magical. Returning life, redeeming a villain, even breaking a spell or a curse. But there was definitely something to be said for a long-overdue kiss. Katja felt all her worries fade away for the moment. All that mattered was Alex’s lips on hers. For so long, she’d feared that this would never happen. That Alex would never want anything to do with her. But Alex was here now. Not even a breakup and years in Pandoria could change that.

“So what’s your response?” asked Katja. She felt so much more relaxed now, but there were still a few tiny butterflies in her stomach.

“Response?” asked Alex. “Oh, right!” She pulled a crumpled, folded piece of paper from her pants pocket and reread it. “Wait, there’s no question on here.”

“Read between the lines,” said Katja, and laughed. “Do you love me? Did you miss me? Do you want to get back together with me?”

“Yes,” said Alex. She held Katja’s face in her hands. “We’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” Katja knew that Alex didn’t mean that in a sexual way, but she blushed all the same.

“Yes, we do,” said Katja. “Starting with this.” And she leaned in and kissed Alex, wrapping her arms around her to pull her closer.


End file.
